


The Azazel Children

by DemonufSans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female James Potter, Female Sirius Black, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Sometimes when you die you don't die at least that what Harry learned when he woke in the body of a girl named Ariel Roxy Azazel. sometimes your given second chances.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tendrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendrael/gifts).



> This Chapter is Beta read by Tendrael on Ao3

Here's the cover to this story, i made it my self.

[The Azazel Children ](https://www.deviantart.com/angelofdeathiscute/art/The-Azazel-children-Cover-833541096?ga_submit_new=10%3A1584051490)


	2. Life and Death

The sky above was an acid green color with poison yellow clouds swimming in circles in the acid sky. The Earth below was covered black sand... Blacker than even the starless night. The air was toxic — if anyone was to breathe it in it would feel like they were being burned from the inside out. Any water remaining on the planet was poisoned and had a purple tint to it — life could no longer thrive in it. No animals were left alive, and plants had long since died out. The humans were just starting to finish dying out and the last magical one lay in the black sand surrounded by people dressed in white and wearing gas-masks. The magical in question was a wizard, he didn't look a day past his prime and his name was Harry Potter. 

His wavy, raven-black hair was covering his vivid green eyes as he stared daggers at the men. He lay in a pool of his own blood — blood that came from the multiple gunshot wounds the men had inflicted on him. His dark green robes were stained with blood and in tatters because  _ 'Magicals' _ couldn't have nice things.

This situation started when his friend Hermione became the Minister of Magic, whom he supported all the way until her death. She had promoted peace between Muggles and magicals, which had worked for about a year before she was assassinated by the same muggles she wanted peace with. The Aurors had to started to remove all magical children out of their Muggle homes. Their parents were giving them away to research labs so they could figure out how magic works and see if they could make the common muggle a wizard. Or the parents were just abusing them because they could do magic. The Wizarding world started to become more advanced than the muggle world, which angered their nonmagical counterparts. His little Lily Luna was 15 when the first bombs were dropped on Hogwarts, an action which started a full-on war with the muggles. Harry had lived for 50 years past the death of his last child, Albus, but it now seemed that he was going to die at the hands of these despicable muggles. He had outlived all of the other magical people and only thirty or fewer humans were still alive. He wanted to laugh hysterically — Tom had been right, the muggles would never want to live among something they feared and did not understand. But all he could do was wince in pain as the toxic air reached his lungs. 

He closed his eyes and wished pain upon his killers — after all, he had been the one to start hunting the muggles down when his daughter was murdered. He had to put her in the ground when instead they could have been spending Christmas together. He'd hunted them down and killed them for revenge because he wanted to take from them that which they took from his baby — life. He laughed bitterly, his baby had the reddest color of hair he'd ever seen and her eyes had been the same vivid green color his had. She wasn't the only one with red hair — Albus had red hair, and his eyes were indigo blue, just like Tom's had been before they turned blood red and snake-like from all the misused dark magic.

The men above him looked at him as if he was insane. And perhaps he was — after all, he lost everything he had worked for in life, all of it taken away by Muggles. First, it was Lily Luna, then James Sirius, and then Albus was last to go. Albus had been 42 when he was killed. It was laughable that Wizardkind was killed off by Muggles, of all things — wizards were supposed to be strong, but they were outnumbered by the Muggles in comparison.

"This is supposed to be the wizard that no one was able to kill for so long?" One of the men said

"Be careful, he uses what they call wandless magic," another warned as someone tried to touch him.

"He must be mental," a third said as Harry laughed more.

"He killed a lot of us normal people — he's just a monster. What's it matter if he's insane?" The fourth said as the fifth shrugged and loaded his gun.

"It doesn't. If we kill him now everything will go back to how it used to be, nice and perfectly normal," the fifth sneered and Harry laughed once again before it was cut short by a loud gunshot. 

Harry Potter's world went black and it felt like he was floating on air. He felt so light, as if all the worries of the world had disappeared. He didn't want to ever leave this place as it felt clean and fresh, like the flowers that his daughter loved so much and the fresh-baked bread that Albus just couldn't go without. Like the orange orchard — James loved to spend time there during the summer — and Ginny's clean house that she worked hard on. But the peace wasn't to last for long, as a horde of memories not his own assaulted his mind. 

_ A girl with shoulder-length wavy red hair and green eyes _ —  _ the color of death _ — _ sat next to a 5 year old boy with dark blood red hair and indigo blue eyes. They had name tags on their thin gray t-shirts.  _

_ 'Ariel Roxy Azazel' the girl's tag said. _

_ 'Albus Severus Azazel' the boys said. _

The next time Harry woke up, it was to warmth and something heavy on his chest. There was something red covering his vision, as all he could see was red. He sat up to investigate what was on top of him and what was making everything red only to see little Albus laying on him and that the red was coming from Albus and himself — he didn't remember having red hair or the air being so clean. A flood of memories started to fill his mind, memories that weren’t his — he wasn't even a boy anymore, he noted as he investigated his surroundings, himself, and his new memories.

Ariel, if his memory served him right, was the girl he'd been reborn as. He… She looked for a mirror so she could see what she looked like. She found one to her left in the corner of the gray room. Vibrant green eyes, much like her old ones, stared back at her. Her dark red hair fell to her shoulders, its texture so wavy that it was almost curly. Her hair was tightly coiled so she would assume that it was curly. What was different about this body compared to her original was that she was pale as a vampire, had high cheekbones, a button nose, a small mouth with thin lips. She was still thin and had a lightning bolt scar on her forehead — she also took notice that she was ten years old and Albus was five years old.

She looked around the room for a calendar so she could figure out the date. When she found it, she was almost shocked. 

' **January 12th, 1967** '

She was shocked because of her new memories that she was in Wool's Orphanage, which was supposed to have been burned down between the 40's and '50s, so her brain was having a hard time processing that it was still standing. She heard Albus stir, she looked at him and almost coo'd at how cute he was with his baby checks and big eye that were now staring at her.

"Good Morning Albus, you’re so cute!" She couldn't help but take his checks into her hands and cuddle him.

"Big Sistew pwease stop," he said in pronouncing his 'r's and 'l's with a 'w' sound that was super cute.

"Ok baby brother, let's get you dressed for school and we can go to the forest afterward, ok?" She said pulling away.

"Okie" 

In another place, 41-year-old Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort, was planning to burn down an orphanage that he had tried to destroy for years but someone always got in his way.

"Listen up, this is our Lord's plan for that dreadful Muggle Orphanage. There will be five teams of four, each of you are to ward off the place so no one gets in or out and that the fire spreads to the forest. Is that understood? Good, you get your teams in two weeks’ time, dismissed," Tom's friend Abraxas Malfoy said.

"You may go, Abraxas," Voldemort said

"Yes, my Lord," he said as he bowed and left.

Voldemort relaxed in his chair to think about the dream he had last night.

_ There was a girl of ten and a boy of five, both with red hair, standing in the forest, the fire behind them illuminating their faces. The girl had eyes the color of death and the boys were the color of the deepest Ocean. _

_ "Are you going to kill me?" The girl asked, looking up at him in fascination. _

The dream had ended before he could respond, and the children looked familiar but he couldn't place from where. He would figure it out if it was the last thing he did. He stood up and made his way to the library in his manor.


	3. Chapter two

Harry had been Ariel for three days — yep, only three — and she still wasn't used to being called Ariel, or being a girl for that matter. She had walked into the men's restroom one too many times to be normal, though nobody seemed to notice or just didn't care. She found that she didn't have to close her eyes when she bathed all the time anymore, but she still preferred to.

There were people that Ariel didn't like — She absolutely hated Mrs. Cole and on the best of days wished that she would choke and die — she disliked a girl named Molly Rightman, she was the very definition of an attention-seeking Slut. She dressed like a hooker with too short jean mini-skirts with a pair a meshed stockings, a fur coat that was unzipped showing that that the only thing she was wearing was a pink bra, she wore high heels and her blonde hair cut so short — he'd she get Mrs. Cole to let her do that anyway?— she would have been mistaken for a boy if not for all the makeup she caked on her ugly face. And her bitchy attitude made Ariel want to punch her smug little face.

That aside, in the last three days she had picked up (stolen) ten of the thousand page — which was thick for a journal — journals.She filled out three of the journals already in great detail about her life as Harry Potter before Hogwarts, and now she was filling her fourth journal with her Hogwarts years in great detail. She kept all her journals on her person. She had a plan for all her knowledge — she was going to make it look like she was a seer. She knew from her new body's memories that she had nightmares a lot. Ariel found that the way she acted as Harry right before he died and the way that past Ariel acted were exactly the same — If she was anyone else she would have been certain that Ariel was Tom Riddle's reincarnation, but she wasn’t, so it didn't matter.

She was happy to realize that she still had her skill in stealing — it had only taken an hour to get her body used to thievery. Other than relearning how to move her body in a certain way, she had all her other skills still like walking quietly and wandless magic. She had discovered the fact that she could still do wandless magic through both memory and actual experience when she took Albus to the forest for a game of magic catch — a game that all past Harry’s children had loved. She decided to keep the original Ariel’s tradition alive by going to the forest everyday to play different games wandlessly. 

She resisted the urge to sigh. For the last three days she had been trying to find in both her memory and in actual documentation on what happened to Albus and her parents, and had come up with nothing. It was like their parents did not exist — according to the files, Ariel and Albus Azazel just showed up one day covered in burns and ashes — she couldn’t even get information on how old they were when they were put in the orphanage. As far as she knew, Albus was still a baby, so she must have been five or six at the most. Ariel looked at the clock on the far wall and decided to call it a night, she put her journal on the nightstand and the pins in the drawer underneath the nightstand.

She laid down on the bed next to her sleeping brother, who snuggled into her as she did so. The view in the window only showed black sky and the glow of street lights instead of the stars that she longed for — the muggles were ruining what was beautiful in this world like plants, water, and the night sky. She hadn’t seen the starry sky or the moon since the war started and it irked her endlessly that muggles could be so careless. 

Ariel breathed in deeply to try and calm herself from her inner turmoil. She let her body become heavy and her eyes become tired, and let the darkness take her to the blissful arms of Morpheus.

_ 'The ash in the almost toxic air moved with the wind and filled his lungs as he leaned over his dying wife. She had been the next to go after his son James — James had died beside his lover Teddy, Harry's godson. They had been protecting the muggleborn children — He had cried when he had found out. She was in his arms barely clinging to life with gunshot wounds in her chest and stomach, blood covering her clothes and soaking into the ground beneath her. She must have been crying again when she was attacked. He had taken every precaution to make sure she was safe but the one thing he had not prepared for was his wife Ginny being suicidal. She had had enough and decided to end it all before she lost another child. _

_ “Ginny” he said trying not to choke on the sob that so desperately wanted to come out. _

_ “Harry?” her voice sounded gritled and raspy, she looked a little surprised to see him, but then smiled. “I was hoping you wouldn’t be here when I died.” _

_ “Ginny... Why?” he asked, trying to even out his tone as he cradled her in his arms. _

_ “I can’t watch another of my children die… I would say I hope that I’ll be reborn, but this world is ending… If i were to be reborn I’d hope to be reborn with you and Tom… because you never truly loved me or were yourself without Tom...” Ginny died in his arms as she said Tom’s name one last time. _

_ He didn’t know what hurt more. The fact that Ginny didn’t think that he would have truly loved her without Tom or the fact that Tom was Right all along. That day he had killed three hundred muggles in his rampage and grief.  _

Ariel sat up calling Ginny’s name and reaching for her before realising that it was just a dream. She sobbed quietly as not to wake Albus who was sleeping next to her in her bed. She would now forever remember the day Ginny killed herself as she had forgotten — it was one of the reasons she had started killing more muggles — her son Albus had been devastated when he found out, even though he had never known that his mother killed herself. Everyone who had loved her and was still alive mourned for her. She had gone to Draco and Ron for comfort as they had been married since their wives died (Draco) or were killed (Ron). it had been the only place she could think of in that moment. 

She shook the thoughts out of her head — she needed to calm down. She had to get Abus up in ten minutes, according to the clock and she didn’t want her son/brother to see her in such an undignified state. Ariel took calming breaths and removed her journal and pens from their place on and in the nightstand. She began writing the rest of her first year at Hogwarts as Harry Potter adding things about people that she had not noticed as a child. Like how Dumbledore was a shrewd manipulator and how he could have stopped it all if he had just done it himself instead of making an eleven-year-old do it. Ten minutes later she was shaking Albus awake so that they could have breakfast before school, especially since she knew that they weren’t getting lunch unless she stole it but she didn’t want to risk getting caught in the act. 

After breakfast they headed to school with the promise of going to the forest after they got out. While she was on that thought, her classes bored her to death — she already knew all the things they were being taught and she was acing all her homework and tests. There was talk in the school facility about her skipping grades and that Mrs. Cole wouldn’t have a say this time — she was going to take the tests today to see what grade she was in so they could put her in the appropriate classes. She was excited and would have rubbed it in Mrs. bloody Cole's face if it wouldn’t have gotten her in trouble. She hummed all the way to school with Albus joining in every so often.

  
  


In an undisclosed location Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, sat in his office doing paperwork. When he became a Dark Lord, paperwork was not what he imagined he would be doing, but here he was doing paperwork. He was counting down the days until he destroyed the place of most of his nightmares — the only ones to know the existence of his past traumas were Abraxas Malfoy and Nethys Nott. They had been there for him in everything, even when the bombs started falling — nobody had been safe at that time. The older generation of the magical world remembered WWII — it wasn’t just the muggles that had to fear for their lives but the magicals too.

Nowhere but Hogwarts had been safe from the war — everyone had been affected by it. But he was affected the most by far, if not for Abraxas and Nethys warning him about what happened when you made more than one Horcrux he would have made four or five by now. Back when his two friends warned him he had asked why the effects weren’t written down.

_ “It’s because the ministry doesn't want the muggleborns and raised to know that that madman running around could be that way because of magic.” Nethys had said  _

_ “And then you have the pureblood families like the Blacks that don’t want the world to know that their madness came because one of their ancestors married a man with a Horcrux.” Abraxas had added. _

That had been the longest and awkwardest discussion he had ever had with his friends to date. But, to get back on topic, because of his time in the muggle orphanage during the war — short as it had been — he had some ticks that stayed with him to this day. He would twitch when there was a loud sound, he would become so paranoid that he had to have every protection known to man in his bedroom, and he had the worst nightmares revolving around the war. Lately, however, he had been having the same dream about that little red headed child. He felt like he should know her, but he didn’t. He sighed and went back to his paperwork, trying to get his mind off the war and the girl.

A week and a half left till it was time... a week


End file.
